


When Their Perception is Better Than Your Stealth

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: He picked his way down the hall, careful to stick to the shadows and avoid the creaky floorboard between his room and the stairs to the first floor.-Sometimes the need to sneak around your own house hits and you just have to roll with it.





	When Their Perception is Better Than Your Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2 of the Mini Fics series! I was prompted from the same list ([this one](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)) and this time it was "Sora - B: under cover of darkness." I wanted to do something serious, but have something silly and fun instead!

He picked his way down the hall, careful to stick to the shadows and avoid the creaky floorboard between his room and the stairs to the first floor. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was sneaking, but it was a fun exercise in keeping himself hidden. 

Pressed against the wall, Sora began descending the stairs with the Mission Impossible theme playing in his head. 

“You’re so lucky it’s dark and I don’t have my phone.” 

He froze, arms spread and palms flat against the wall, one foot just about to touch down on the landing halfway between the first and second floors of the house. He stared wide eyed at the blond in front of him.

“Yes, I can see you, Sora. It’s dark, but I’m not blind.” Roxas held a glass of water loosely in one hand and pushed his glasses up his nose with the other. “I’ll leave you to your mission or whatever.” He rolled his eyes and moved passed Sora on the stairs.

He relaxed against the wall, hands sliding down the smooth surface to fall to his sides. “Uh…” He glanced toward the dark first floor and back up at his brother.

“Cover of darkness, secrecy, blah blah.” He shrugged as he neared the top of the stairs. “I’m not going to blow your cover.” 

Sora smiled up at his twin, a bright beaming thing that got him an eyeroll in return. “Thanks, Rox!” He turned his attention back to the task at hand: seeing how far he could get through the house before he got caught again.


End file.
